No Matter How Scary
by DeidaraLuverC4
Summary: Near had a nightmare, and goes to Mello for comfort. Oneshot. NearxMello


So for any of you who have read my previous fics or fic, you may know I like nightmare fics. Just because they can be simply adorable, and they show that the character having the nightmare is not a superhuman as you might think. It kinda puts them in a volderable possition where you just want to hug them tight. That is unless you don't like said character, but then why would you be reading the fic in the first place if not to maybe make fun of the person in question.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Near's turn to have a nightmare.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was chasing him,no, stalking him around every corner, and it would not stop until it got him. Killed him. Destroyed him. And it would get him, it would not stop until it got him, it didn't sleep, eat or need anything, so it wouldn't waste any time attempting to get him._

_In fact it was so close that he could feel, hear, and smell its horid breath on his neck. And it was slowly opening it's mouth, and was wrapping it fingers along his cheeks, so close to it's goal, so close to killing the one he had been after for months, no, years._

_He was going to die. There was no doubt about it. Now that __**it**__ was so close. There would be no struggling, for he knew that the end was to come. He could no longer deny the thing standing behind him, about ready to make a move and end it. To end his life, to end it all. _

And that was it. He woke with a start.

He was covered in sweat, and shaking as if he had just recovered from a bad fever. His covers had been thrown from his body and the bed in the terror that had haunted his dream. No. Nightmare.

And he could not help or stop the onslaught of tears that formed into his eyes as the images from his nightmare came back into his mind, they ran down his face before he could even attempt to wipe them away.

He grabbed an armful of the stuffed bears, and animals that had acumulated on his bed from all the years, and squeezed them in his arms as if they were the lifeline that would save him from drowning in the ocean of emotions, alone. He also attempted to calm himself by taking deap breaths of air, but it did not work and a wimper escaped his lips all the same.

He then leaned over the bed and pulled the blankets off the floor, as fast as he posibly could, not attempting to see if there was anything underneath it that could pull him under. He then pulled the blanket over his head, and curled into a ball on top of his mattress, making sure to tuck his feet under the blanket as well. Making him feel...some what..secure.

_I need some one_

He opened his mouth slightly, licked his dry lipps, tasting the tears, and called out to his room mates.

" ....Matt?...Mello?.."

There was no answer. Of course there wasn't they were still asleep. So he tried again.

" **Matt?**...**Mello?"**

This time he heard someone stirred into there bed, groaned, and by the sounds of it, rolled over.

"...huh...?" A weak sleepy voice. It was Mello.

"Mello?" His voice visibly destressed, and you could easily tell he had been crying.

"Uh...Near? What?...What are you doing up...?"

"Ummm....wel.."

"What? What is it?" There was a sudden rustle of fabric, suggesting that Mello sat up.

"Well..um...I had..a nightmare.." He confesed, and he felt extremely childish, and foolish.

"Whaaat? You woke me up for this? Geez, you crybaby." Mello in spite of himself, gave a big ol' grin, knowing that he had won this time, even if Near didn't see it as a compitition, he had won, and he was not a crybaby.

"Well I was scared, and -"

"Well why'd you have to go and wake me?"

"Well I wasn't trying to wake you, you grump!"

"Well you did anyway!"

"Fine, I'll just go back to sleep!"

"Fine!"

"Fine see if I care!"

And with that Near ploped on his shoulder, facing the side the was not facing Mello, in a very aggresive way.

And even though he was still just a tiny bit scared, and extremely pissed off, he smiled, and closed his eyes.

Mello always knew how to make him forget about what he was just thinking about.

No matter how scary.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Extra's

___________________________________________________________________________________________

" **Matt?**...**Mello?"**

This time he heard someone stirred into there bed, groaned, and by the sounds of it, rolled over.

"...huh...?" A weak sleepy voice. It was Matt.

" Is that you Near? Huh? What do you want some rough buttsecks?"

".....Yes....."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

So how did you like it? I think it came out way better than it was supposed to. I mean a lot better.

But anyways, REVEIW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

It'll make me happy and will contribute to the 'DeidaraLuverC4 will make another fic kinda like this' fund.


End file.
